Pleased
by Beijing248
Summary: This is a Kyoya story! There's going to be more KyoyaXOC toward the later chapters. But I wanted to focus on how hard his life really is, and how hard it is to please his father. Please R&R! There may be a little TamakiXOC on the side. Please read! I'll love you forever! Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the day he was born, Kyoya was decided that he had to be the best. He had to be better than all his brothers. He couldn't just be at the top in the class. Kyoya had to be at the top of the world.

But of course, even that still wouldn't please his father.

Kyoya sighed, putting on his uniform. _Another day sure to be full of lectures, _he thought, walking down the marble steps. His hand stroked the ivory railing, giving him shivers. Once when he was little, he decided to have some fun, and slid down them from the top. His father immediately saw him and whipped him with a belt. The memory was so strong, the whipping was still tangible.

He walked into the dining room to see only his father at the table. He seemed very intrigued in the paper he was reading. Kyoya stood up straight and tall. His father put down the paper and looked right into his youngest son's eyes. His expression was the same as usual; disappointed in his son, no matter what he did.

"Kyoya," Master Ootori said. His voice boomed throughout the entire estate, even though it was only the two there, besides the maids. "The Chairman of your school, Suoh, told me there were two new students coming today. I want you to make the first appearance to them. I've heard they were commoners, so be polite and offer them many things. Understand?"

Kyoya nodded and walked out the door. Two commoners? Well, it didn't seem like much to Kyoya, but he had to obey his father. Would he always?


	2. Chapter 2

-**Kyoya's POV-**

"KYOYA!" Tamaki exclaimed as I walked into the main office. How I put up with him, I may never know. But he is a good person and friend. He means well.

"What is it, Tamaki?" I asked. He smiled widely and two girls stood in front of him.

The first girl was on the short side. Her brown hair reached to her waist, and her bright blue eyes looked around the office like it was Disneyland. She wasn't wearing the uniform, but a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a picture of a middle-aged man on it. On her chest were the words written "Channing Tatum." So I suggested that the guy was he.

The other girl looked absolutely stunning. She had curly blonde hair just a bit past her shoulder that seemed to be like silk. Her gray eyes looked bored, as if she really didn't want to be there. She was wearing a black jacket and jeans. But even wearing such simple clothing made her look adorable.

"These are the new students!" Tamaki stated somewhat-proudly. "The Carriedo sisters!"

"I'm Cleo," The blonde greeted after smacking away her sister, who hugged her tightly.

"I'm Luna~!" the other introduced. "And I like Channing Tatum, pandas, cute things, and SUGAR!"

So far, Cleo was my favorite. But damn it, Tamaki beat me to meeting them. Father wont be happy.

"Are you going to show us around or what?" Cleo asked impatiently. I smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"Of course," I replied with my usual fake grin. Her face turned red and she retrieved her hand.

Tamaki insisted on showing Luna around, so it was just Cleo and I. I showed her to every one of her classes. She was a second year, just like me, and we had all the same classes together. I learned a lot about her. Her father, Antonio (A/N: Yes, I realize this is the human name of Spain from Hetalia. That's the only part of the crossover, if you could call it that. I do not own Antonio Carriedo/ Spain/ Hetalia! Or Ouran or the characters! I only own the two OC and the story :) just opened up his own café in town. She and Luna have a different mother because their father went clubbing a lot, and obviously some things happened. She's never met her mother, and Luna's never met hers. Luna is a first year, two years younger than Cleo and I.

"I just wish," Cleo said, looking out the window in the hallway, "that I could see my mom. Just one time."

I made myself a silent vow that I would get her to see her mom. I didn't know why, but I hated to see her so upset. What is this feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay you guys! Thanks for reading this story! I am discontinuing it sadly though ): If you want to read something basically like it, check out my other profile "AwesomePanda24!" A story just like it should be out soon :)


End file.
